(Not So) Happy Birthday, Izaya
by kinghibi
Summary: ONE SHOT*WARNING: Character death::. Shizuo and Izaya fight on the roof of Sunshine 60. Things don't go as planned.


_Does Sunshine 60 have a fire escape? Oh well. Lets pretend there's one there. This was originally going to be shizaya, but it's not really. (Sorry for mistakes, typed up on a phone.)_  
_WARNING: character death._

* * *

The fight of theirs was the same as always; it never really changed. Neither of them seemed to notice, but even if they got bored it wouldn't stop. Fighting was almost routine now.

Izaya led, as usual, through the quickly disappearing crowds, over benches, and obstacles, with Shizuo a few meters behind.

Izaya laughed, teasing, he was always ahead, and always faster. Shizuo growled and picked up speed. Maybe Shizuo was…? No, definitely not. Izaya could speed up too, and he could get a head start up Sunshine 60's fire escape.

Izaya climbed, Shizuo got closer, and Izaya couldn't help it. He pulled a spare blade or two from his jacket pocket, threw them down at Shizuo, and kept going.

The blonde crushed the pieces of metal in his fist, not noticing the trickle of blood. Small cuts didn't bother him- he couldn't even feel them.

Sixty storeys was quite a long way up; and by the time they had reached the roof, the informant was quite bored and even a little tired.

The raven slowed, walked further onto the roof, and turned to wait for Shizuo. It didn't take long. Izaya smirked and made sure the blonde saw him before running across and sitting on the railing.

Shizuo was slow today. Izaya laughed, Shizuo was slow every day.

The blond roared and ripped up some of the railing, he threw it at Izaya, but the informant stood and took a few steps to the left. The railing that couldn't really be considered railing anymore disappeared from their view.

"Really, Shizu-chan? What if you hit a civilian with that?" Izaya whistled when a crash was heard. Shizuo roared louder, and threw another part of the railing at Izaya. He'd tried not to miss this time- or at least tried not to throw it off the building, but failed. Izaya dodged again, ran past Shizuo, and struck back with another spare blade at Shizuo's thigh. The blade bent.

"Stay still, flea!" The blond yelled, and tried to turn fast enough to grab Izaya, but only managed to rip his jacket.

"Eh~? Shizu-chan, I like this jacket. You ruined it. That's hardly fair." Izaya shrugged off the ripped coat and dropped it on the ground. He had a few spares at home, it wasn't too important to him.

"Hah? Of course it's fucking fair! Now stay still!"

"Shizu-chan, if I stayed still then you'd hit me~. What's the fun in that?"

"It'd be fun for me, fucking louse!" The blond threw more of the railing at Izaya, more than the times before, and the informant just barely dodged it.

Izaya's eyes narrowed, he knew he could've dodged that faster than he did. Maybe he was tired from the running up stairs? It didn't matter.

Shizuo threw the last of the railing and growled. He didn't have anything else to throw; he couldn't get a hold of the concrete floor very easily.

Izaya smirked. "Run out of things to throw, Shizu-chan?"

"You know as well as I do, louse."

The raven laughed again, and stood near the edge of the roof, his back facing Shizuo.

"Are you afraid of heights, Shizu-chan? Kururi is. She used to hide behind Mairu…"

"What are you on about flea?"

"Are you, Shizu-chan? I asked you a question."

"I'm not answering, louse."

"Aah, of course."

There was a silence, and Shizuo glared. He had expected the informant to have turned back by now, and maybe have slashed at him with that fancy blade of his.

The blond stepped forward and grabbed Izaya's shoulder roughly, shaking him a little.

"Oi, flea. What are you fucking up to? You're not quiet this long without-"

The informant's arm shot out, cutting across Shizuo's cheek with his knife.

Ah, there it was. "Fuck!" Shizuo tried to punch Izaya's stomach, but barely managed to hit his side. The raven slashed at Shizuo again, using his other hand to stab at the blond's shoulder with a spare.

He wasn't laughing anymore.

Shizuo tugged on Izaya's hair, and tried to headbutt him, but Izaya moved to quickly and the wrong part of their faces collided.

Both of them felt some amount of disgust, their teeth had crashed together and their noses were in awkward positions, and it was probably the worst kiss either of them had ever had. It could barely be considered a kiss. Shizuo released his hold on Izaya's hair, and they both pulled back, growling.

The informant took a few steps back to avoid Shizuo's incoming punch, but he took a few steps too far. For Izaya, time seemed to slow down, and the realization that he was going to fall, and he was going to die bled into his thoughts. He reached out to Shizuo as a last resort, but who was he kidding? Why would the brute save him? Shizuo would probably be happier if he was gone.

And surely enough, Shizuo was standing there, a shocked look on his face. His hands were hanging t his sides.

The informant was going to die. The two held eye contact for a few seconds before Izaya continued to fall, reaching upwards for something to catch him, even though he had no chance. Who would save him? Everyone had heard whispers of him, people he did know didn't like him, hell; even his sisters hated him, quite a bit.

He had no one to save him and he was going to die.

The blond on the roof stood in a shocked silence. Was that his fault? Did Izaya really just fall like that? He expected to kill the informant with his own hands, not because the raven just fell.

Shizuo choked on nothing and sat down on the cement. He tried to pretend he didn't hear the barely there thud. Izaya couldn't really be dead, he wouldn't die just like that. It didn't make any sense.

Izaya would be climbing up the fire escape again, to tell Shizuo, and continue terrorizing him… Right?

It couldn't be any other way. The bodyguard reached over to Izaya's fur trimmed jacket and frowned. Why would the informant wear this shit every day? It wasn't even cold out. He lifted it in front of him, and shook. A few spare blades fell out, as well as a scrunched up piece of paper. It would probably be rude to read it.

The blond picked up the blades littering the roof, as well as Izaya's switch blade. The raven must have dropped it before he fell.

Shizuo stared at the small pile, oblivious to the ambulance that had appeared on the ground, and Izaya being declared dead.

Shizuo glared at the spare blades and threw them away. He'd keep the switch blade with the informant's jacket.

The ball of paper seemed to taunt him. The blond supposed it wouldn't really hurt to read it, it was probably a grocery list or something.

'_Orihara, you're late paying me. You better be happy I didn't just eat your cake. You would still pay me if I ate your birthday cake right? You don't even like chocolate cake anyway._

_-Namie_'

In the corner of the note, the date was written; it must have been from earlier that day…

"So it was the flea's birthday? Shit…" Shizuo scrunched up the note again, and shoved it back in the jacket's pocket. He shouldn't have read that.

Not a very happy birthday, huh, flea?


End file.
